


Best Friends

by Leafslover



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Ray, Fluffy, I have no idea what else to tag, M/M, Mick takes care of Ray, OOC Mick, its mostly just Ray and Mick, the other legends pop up like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafslover/pseuds/Leafslover
Summary: Ray gets de-aged by Darhk. Mick ends up taking care of him, mostly just fluff and very ooc Mick taking care of Ray.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary and tags, Mick is very OOC.  
> I also don't spend any time with 4 year olds so Ray is probably nothing like a regular 4 year old boy but lets just pretend that its because he was de-aged, so he's not a regular 4 year old.  
> This was not beta read, so if there's any mistakes let me know and ill fix them. I went through the fic a few times so I should have found most of the mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy.

"What is that" Mick Rory asked his captain. 

"Mick, he's not a thing, he's a boy." Nate said butting in.

"I'm Ray" the little boy couldn't have been more than four. 

"That's Ray? What happened?" Zari asked in shock.

"Darhk had some sort of gun, he was going to shoot me and Ray being well, Ray jumped in front of it and now here we are." Sara finally spoke filling the team in on what they had missed. "Before you ask we don't know how long he's going to be like this. We took him to star labs and Caitlyn say that whatever happened isn't permanent and that he should be back to our Ray soon enough" 

"Well have fun taking care of him, I'm hungry" Mick started getting up to go to the kitchen. 

"W-wait," a small voice called out. "I'm hungry, too. C-can I come with you"

"I don't care kid, do whatever you want" 

Nate spoke up before Ray could follow Mick "Hey Ray, why don't you go with Zari and Amaya? I'm sure they'll make you something delicious to eat and they're super nice. I'm sure you'll love them" 

"B-but I wanna go with him" As Ray spoke his lip started quivering and his eyes got bright with unshed tears. 

"Hey pretty, let the kid do what he wants. Come on kid, I'll make you a sandwich" Ray made his way to Mick and as Mick was turning he felt a hand grab his hand. He paused for a moment to look down and found Ray looking very unsure of himself. He smiled down at the boy, who looked so much like their Ray, yet so different. He squeezed the tiny hand, making sure to still be gentle, as they made their way to the kitchen. 

The rest of the team stood in shock. "What just happened?" Nate was confused, Ray had looked so scared from the second he had become little and he had barely spoken to Nate or Sara. "I- what? He barely looked at me or Sara in the last few hours but he's fine with Mick?" 

"Nathaniel, Ray and Mick have always been close. Especially lately, it's not hard to imagine that some part of Ray remembers Mick enough to know that they're close. I'm sure he was just overwhelmed by us bearing down on him, and he saw that Mick wasn't and chose to go with him" Amaya spoke trying to reassure Nate.

"Amaya's right. We were pretty freaked out when we found him like this and that probably didn't help. Give him some time, in the mean time I trust Mick to keep him safe" Sara spoke to Nate with a sense of finality in her words.

"Fine," Nate said raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "Just don't expect me to act surprised when Ray shows up crying or hurt because Mick didn't take care of him"

~~~~~~~

"So, what kind of sandwich do you want?" Mick asked Ray as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Um, can I have a turkey melt?" Ray asked in a small voice. 

"Sure kid" Mick smiled down at ray before reaching down to lift him up onto the edge to the kitchen counter. "Listen kid, I'm trusting you not to fall off there okay, if you wanna get down ask me" Ray nodded his head in agreement, looking quite serious. 

Mick smiled, he didn't spend a lot of time around kids but he's man enough to admit that they're not that bad. When they're not being whiney, snotty messes they can be cute.

"Gideon, what exactly is a turkey melt?" 

"Well, Mr. Rory, I have found quite a few recipes, but it seems that a turkey melt is a grilled cheese sandwich with turkey added to it." 

"Yeah, momma would add gooey cheese and turkey and then grill it." Ray added helpfully. Looking proud of himself for being able to remember. 

Mick busied himself getting all the ingredients they needed before starting the process. He made sure to let Ray help, he butters the outsides of the bread and helped close the panini press.

"You're a pretty good sous chef kid, these sandwiches are pretty good" Ray flushed a deep red colour upon hearing Mick praise his work. He finished his sandwich before a giant yawn over took him. 

"You must be tired, huh kid?" Mick looked Ray over, noticing the dark circles around his eyes. "Gideon, kids are supposed to nap during the day, right?" Mick asked unsure of himself, having not spent much time around kids. 

"Yes, Mr. Rory it is common for children Dr. Palmer's age to need naps in the afternoon" 

"Okay kid come on. Let's get you to your room" Ray stood up and grabbed Mick's hand as they made their way out of the kitchen. 

On their way to Ray's room they ran into Amaya, "hello again Ray" Amaya smiled down at him. 

Ray grabbed Mick's hand even tighter before squeaking out a quiet "hello" and then hiding behind Mick's leg. 

Amaya smiled down at him, he was very adorable. Little Ray had the same smile as grown up Ray, it lit up his entire face and made him look like a puppy. "Hey, Mick you seem to be doing very well with taking care of him but if you need help don't hesitate to ask." 

"Thanks Amaya, but I think I'm okay for now" Amaya smiled at them as they walked towards Rays bedroom. 

"Woah, this is my room? It's so different from the one at my momma's house" Ray looked around in awe, it may not be a kid's room but to Ray it was pretty cool. There were gadgets all around and even a picture of his mom. 

"Okay kid time to get some sleep." Mick say, he looked around and realized he didn't think of fabricating Ray some size appropriate pajamas. He didn't want to leave Ray to go get clothes, so he decided to just have Ray sleep in one of his shirts from when he was a grown up. It was too big and hung off one shoulder, but it would do for now. "Alright Ray, into bed you go." 

Ray suddenly didn't look so sure of himself, "are you gonna stay" he asked in a quiet voice? 

"I wasn't planning on it but if you want me to I can, I'll just read one of the books you have in here, like… fifty shades of..." Mick huffed out a laugh, "seriously haircut I can't believe you have the entire series" Mick grabbed a Harry Potter book, it's a lot more age appropriate because knowing Ray there's a chance he could probably already read at whatever age he's at now. 

"Will you read to me?" 

"Sure kid" Mick sat down beside Ray on the bed and Ray snuggled up close and looked up at Mick as he read. Soon they both fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~

Mick continued being the one who took care of Ray for the next few days. He helped him shower and eat. The first few showers resulted in Mick being just as wet as Ray. But eventually they got into a rhythm and made it through their days without incident. 

Mick was surprised how easy it was to take care of Ray. He was well behaved, only getting cranky when he was hungry or tired. And never once throwing a fit. The team didn't know if that was just normal young Ray behaviour or if it was because adult Ray had been turned into a child. But whatever the reason they weren’t complaining.

Over the week Ray had slowly opened up to the rest of the team, spending more time with them, playing video games with Zari, colouring with Amaya, playing dress up with Nate, and even playing captain with Sara. But he always made his way back to Mick after a few hours. Mick was always the one who gave Ray a shower before bed, got him into his pajamas and read to him, before they fell asleep snuggled together. 

~~~~~~~

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Mick asked while running his hand through Rays hair. Ray had complained of a headache before his nap and had slept longer than he usually did. 

Ray shrugged his shoulders, still looking sad and tired. 

"Well what do you say we watch some Star Wars" 

"Okay" Ray replied. Mick was worried, Ray, regardless of if he was little or big, was happy constantly and now his eyes weren't shining with their usually sparkle of joy. 

"Gideon, are you sure he's okay?" 

"Dr. Palmer is physically okay, nothing has changed in the last week. If anything does change I assure you that you will be the first to know"

"Okay thanks" Mick picked Ray up and made his way towards the movie room, where he had the movie queued up with popcorn, candies and blankets laid out. The rest of the team were also going to be joining them, they loved spending time with little Ray. He gave them a new perspective on life and made them happier.

~~~~~~~

Ray had started to seem more like himself as the movie progressed. At the end he was almost back to the Ray the team had gotten used to over the last week.  
After dinner the team played board games with Ray, letting him win more often than not. Especially since his face would light up every time he won. 

"Okay kid, it's time for bed" Mick said getting up. 

"Bye Ray" the team called out as Mick and Ray made their exit. Mick’s ability to take care of Ray happily surprised them. They were glad, this Ray was even sweeter than adult Ray and they just wanted him safe and happy. But after a week they were all missing their Ray. Not just because they had to do their own dishes and cleaning but because he was always there for them. He helped them feel better when it seemed like everything and everyone was working to make them miserable. 

~~~~~~~

Ray and Mick snuggled up under Ray's cover's. Mick was reading a book, this time it was the second Harry Potter book. 

"Mick," Ray called out, sounding unsure of himself.

"What's up kid" Mick turned to Ray as he saved his place in the book with his finger. 

"Are we best friends? I-I've never had a best friend before" Ray looked away, his cheeks turning red. 

"If you want me to be your best friend then I'll be your best friend" Mick looked down at Ray. Who looked back with awe in his eyes. Suddenly Mick had a lap full of Ray and he wrapped both arms tightly around Mick's neck. 

It had been a while since anyone had wanted Mick as a friend, and even longer since he'd last let someone hug him like this. But he gently wrapped his arms around Ray, carding on hand through Rays hair. His hair was so soft, Mick loved running his fingers through it. 

Eventually they made their way back to their spots on the bed, Mick sitting up and Ray snuggled up to his side. 

~~~~~~~

Mick woke up slowly, he was confused. He hadn't woken up on his own in over a week, usually Ray would wake him up. When he turned around to check that Ray was okay he found Ray still sleeping. But it wasn't little Ray, it was fully grown Ray. 

Mick couldn't help himself he knew that they'd go back to the way they were before, no more casual touching. So, he ran his hand through Rays hair one more time. 

Slowly Ray opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Mick. "Mick! Buddy, how are you?" 

"I think I should be asking you that, haircut. Do you remember what happened?" 

"Yeah, I remember everything" Ray spoke after a moment of contemplation. "I- thanks for taking care of me, little me. I remember being pretty scared, but I was sure I could trust you"

Mick huffed out a laugh "yeah, well young you wasn't that bad. After the first day it was like having you there, he talks just as much as you do" 

Ray laughed, "I mean it Mick, I really appreciate that you took care of me" 

"Well that's what best friends are for" Mick laughed. "I'm gonna miss him though, little Ray, he didn't judge me. He just accepted me as I am." 

"Well I was a pretty nice kid" Ray said with a smile. "And I hope that we can still be best friends now. Because I meant it when I said I wanted you to be my best friend. I really like you Mick. As much as you deny it you're a good guy, and the last week just proves that." 

Ray smiled across the bed at Mick. Mick smiled back but decided to get up before he did something stupid like kiss the smile off Rays face. While he had enjoyed little Ray, he had really missed his Ray. Who made him sandwiches with weird vegetables hidden in them, who was always happy to see Mick. And actively chose to spend time with him. 

"Mick are you okay" Ray asked sitting up too, worried that he'd said to much.

"Yeah, haircut I'm fine. But I doubt you want me sticking around in your bed now that you’re grown again" 

"I like having you in my bed" Ray's eyes went wide as he realised what he'd just said. "I mean, I don’t mind. It makes sense you don't wanna stick around, you've been around me for a week straight. But you can stay, my beds big and I like waking up in your arms. I-I mean, I know you sleep on a bench press and that can't be comfortable and I-" 

Ray was cut off by lips on his own. Mick didn't know why he'd decided to kiss Ray but with the way Ray was kissing back he didn't think it was a problem. 

"Haircut, if you want me in your bed all you gotta do is ask" 

"Okay, I want you in my bed" Ray had a shy smile on his face, but his eyes looked determined. After that it took them a few hours to finally leave Ray's room and tell the rest of the team that Ray was back to normal.

They had a party to celebrate and the entire time Ray stayed by Mick's side just like when he was little.


End file.
